deadmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Clothing
Clothing can use to design your character, and also offer various benefits when worn (unlike hair styles or other customizations). As your character gets tired, your shirt/pants will start to look torn up; once you rest your clothing will repair itself. When outfitting a character there will be 2 rows of 4 slots. The top row shows the items that are being used for stats, and by default are shown on your character. The second row shows which items your character visually wear, but do not affect stats. Note that you should upgrade to the exceptional quality the clothes that you want to wear visually. It is possible to try out different styles for your character out-of-game by using unofficial dressing rooms: *Wiki Dressing room(code on Github) Obtaining clothing You can obtain clothing in the following ways: * Sam Bullock's Shop - You can find Sam (and Johanna) near the campfire in Survivors' camp, where he sells a selection of 8 random clothing pieces for 500 or 250 Fraise. The clothing cycles every 3 days and the Fraise price is discounted up to 30%. He will also sell a Clothing set for 750 or 250 Fraise each piece, without discounts on the Fraises, on a weekly basis. (Resets 18:00 / 6:00 PM UTC) * Leveling up - All tier 1 clothing can be obtained through level up rewards. * Research projects - All tier 1 and tier 2 clothing can be obtained through researching. * Loot / Drops (themed) - Every infected may drop the clothing that it wears. In areas where themed infecteds spawn, the containers are also more likely to contain their clothing. * Loot / Drops (non-themed) - You can find any clothing commonly in secret passages or as drops from bosses and Peruvian infecteds. * Loot / Drops (non-themed, rare) - All clothing can be found in containers or from normal infected drops, albeit very rare. The Collectioner Strategy can help with this. * Events - Obtained through a Dead Maze event. These clothing items can not be obtained with the above methods. Pumpkin is currently the only item to fit this category. You can also find survivor equipment on maps, although these behaves differently than normal clothing. All clothing starts off in "poor" condition, except those purchased from shop - you get them at 4/5. You may only change your outfit in "safe" zones (marked with a star on the map), such as your camp and Lakeview Lane. Additionally you can change your outfit while sitting in a fire place (placed ones included). Clothing set Some clothing pieces have related clothing that when all worn together apply an additional set bonus. How many pieces are needed for a set vary from 2-4. Rarity Clothing comes in 4 rarities/tiers that can be seen by the color of it's name in your profile / the shop. The rarity (not to be confused with how many times it's been upgraded) goes from common to rare: , , , (listed as 1-4 in the tables below). Unlike items that are in your backpack (or survivor equipment), clothing is not lost when you die. Effects: *The rarer clothing is, the less likely it will be dropped by an infected / found in a container (even when fighting a themed infected such as the firefighter). *When upgraded, the hp each upgrade earns you is calculated based on it's rarity. Coloring It is possible to change the color of your clothes by applying Dye. This customization will remain unless you remove it by applying clean water bottle to the clothing. Upgrading clothing When you get clothing it will start off in "poor" quality, but unlike items you upgrade clothes through the use of the sewing workshop and no longer use various resources In latest version must use Reputation / Survivor mark / Fraise . This can be done 4 times up to an "exceptional" quality. Upgrading gives the following benefits: *Increases hp the item gives (higher rarity clothing gives bigger hp boosts at each stage) *A new slot becomes available (except for when they become exceptional). *Each clothing item upgraded to max quality increases your max HP by 1 (even when not worn). In the tables below, the "Upgrade Cost" shows the amount of resources needed to upgrade 1 point towards the next quality level, which with each increasing "recipe level" progressively requiring more points: Slots Each piece of clothing has 3 slot of one of 3 types: attle, upport, and rotection. You can add upgrade kits to these so long as the kit type matches the slot. The number of slots unlocked (from left to right) depends on its current quality: *0 slots: *1 slot: *2 slots: *3 slots: / List The "set" column indicates whether or not it belong to a clothing set. Hats Shirts Pants Shoes Removed Trivia *During beta before the clothes shop was added, you obtained clothing through level up rewards; you would be given a "crate" option which once selected would open to reveal a random clothing piece you didn't have yet (with higher level clothing being rarer). *Before V1.14, "poor" quality clothing would show as torn, and had to be upgraded to at least average quality to remove torn effect. *Before V1.18 upgrades required sewing kits and varying amounts of fabric, as well as 0-2 resources which depended on the clothing. *Raven's Shoes was the only rarity 0 (Max Health boosts: ) clothing piece. On July 6th, 2018, it was changed to a rarity 4 clothing piece. Category:Clothing